


A Lady Richly Left

by fengirl88



Series: After Shakespeare [4]
Category: Merchant of Venice - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portia reflects on puzzles and their solutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady Richly Left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Puzzles challenge at fan_flashworks.

Her father’s will leaves her to the man who can solve a puzzle, like the prize in a pea-and-thimblerigger’s game of Find the Lady. When the right man comes along, she uses her wits to make sure he gets her, as her father might have known she would.

He’d thought it a pity his clever daughter wasn’t a boy. What would he think if he could see her now, in a lawyer’s gown and bands, freeing her husband’s friend and benefactor from Shylock’s knife with a puzzle of her own? Apparently a woman’s wit is good for something after all.

Later, she finds there’s another problem to solve. The ring she gave Bassanio as a wedding-token is back on her finger, given up by her husband as a lawyer’s fee. She’ll give it back to him again, of course, but what it means is a question only time can answer.


End file.
